militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
101 Battalion (South Africa)
:See also: 101st Battalion (disambiguation) , |allegiance= |branch= , |type= Motorised Infantry |size= |command_structure=South West African Territorial Force |garrison= Rundu ( ) |equipment= Casspir |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= 1990 – 91 |commander1_label= Last Commanding Officer |commander3_label=Last RSM |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Part of the South West African Territorial Force }} 101 Battalion (pronounced as one-o-one Battalion) was a quick-reaction unit of the South West African Territorial Force. History The unit was formed in January 1976 as 1 Owambo Battalion, renamed to 35 Battalion in January 1978, and to 101 Battalion of the South-West Africa Territory Force (SWATF) in 1980. It was disbanded upon the independence of Namibia in 1990-91. 101 Battalion recruited exclusively among the Owambo. and were only given basic training, but this changed after 1978 when the training intensived with an emphasis on rural counterinsurgency operations. Until 1980 101 battalion was used is small teams attached to SADF units as trackers and interpreters. By 1981 101 converted to a light infantry battalion. By 1983 at least 2700 men had been recruited and trained, many converted SWAPO insurgents. 101 Battalion translated Police tracking concepts to suit Army operations. These formed two Reaction Force companies,: * 901 and * 903 Special Service Companies. These Companies concentrated on external operations and pursuit of infiltrators. By 1985 101 Battalion fought under its own command instead of being detached to external units. 101 Battalion Recon Wing emblem. 101 Battalions reaction force teams averaged about 200 contacts annually.Heitman,H.R. Modern African Wars(3): South West Africa, Osprey Publishing Roll of Honour * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} See also * Namibian War of Independence * South African Border War Notes References * Further reading *Helmoed-Romer Heitman (Author), Paul Hannon (Illustrator), Modern African Wars (3): South-West Africa (Men-At-Arms Series, 242), Osprey Publishing (November 28, 1991) ISBN 1-85532-122-X. Category:Military history of Namibia Category:History of Namibia Category:Military units and formations of the Cold War Category:Military units and formations of South Africa Category:Military units and formations of South Africa in the Border War Category:Military units and formations established in 1984 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1991